Potent Love (episode)/Gallery
Official images John eva mary season 1 episode 9 promo.png|John, Eva and Mary watch a performance. Potent Love Pour It Up promo.png|The girls' band pose at the end of the song. Potent Love CBBC promo.png|Mary performs "Potent Love". Screenshots Leia Maggie Rachel season 1 episode 9.png|Leia and Maggie rehearse "Potent Love". Leia season 1 episode 9 1.png|Leia explains, in Talking Heads, that the main reason she partnered up with Maggie is so that she couldn't go with Luke. Hannah season 1 episode 9.png|Hannah expresses her amazement, caused by Leia and Maggie's performance. Hannah Maggie season 1 episode 9.png|Hannah reacts after being given the song by Maggie. Maggie Leia season 1 episode 9 1.png|Maggie reveals, to Leia, that she gave their song to Hannah. Maggie season 1 episode 9.png|Maggie wonders what the big deal is. Maggie season 1 episode 9 1.png|Maggie recounts the events. Eva Maggie Leia Mr. T Jude Rachel Isaac season 1 episode 9.png|Mr. T begins to tell what he was told by Maggie, to the other musicians. Leia Eva Maggie season 1 episode 9.png|Leia, Eva and Mary listen to Mr. T. Jude Isaac season 1 episode 9 1.png|Isaac raps. Isaac Jude season 1 episode 9.png|Jude looks at a book that he discovered underneath the table. Jude season 1 episode 9 1.png|Jude explains that the book is filled with lyrics. Jude Isaac season 1 episode 9 2.png|Jude reads out some of the lyrics from the book. Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 9 1.png|Maggie suggest that all four of them (herself, Annabelle, Leia and Rachel) form one big group. Maggie season 1 episode 9 2.png|Maggie explains how exchanging deep secrets will help the group to bond. Annabelle season 1 episode 9.png|Annabelle volunteers to share her secret first. Annabelle season 1 episode 9 1.png|Annabelle reveals her secret, to the girls. Eva Mary season 1 episode 9 1.png|Eva and Mary rehearse their version of "Potent Love". Eva season 1 episode 9 1.png|Eva tells Mary that she can't do the performance. Eva season 1 episode 9 transition.png|Eva features in a transition sequence. Rachel season 1 episode 9 1.png|Rachel explains why she likes ants. Leia season 1 episode 9.png|Leia confesses that she has no secret other than her crush on Luke. Maggie season 1 episode 9 3.png|Maggie reveals that she is adopted. Rachel season 1 episode 9 2.png|Rachel says that she is bonding with Maggie. Leia season 1 episode 9 2.png|Leia tries to figure out how to get out of her predicament. Jude Isaac season 1 episode 9.png|Jude and Isaac read some lyrics from the book. Isaac season 1 episode 9 1.png|Isaac explains what he and Jude are doing. Clara season 1 episode 9 1.png|Clara says that she is nervous to ask Mary to be her partner. Mary Clara season 1 episode 9 1.png|Clara asks Mary to be her partner for Open Stage. Mary season 1 episode 9 1.png|Mary thinks of Clara's nerves getting the better of her at the singalong. Leia Rachel season 1 episode 9 1.png|Leia stalls. Rachel Leia season 1 episode 9 1.png|Rachel announces that she has received a text message, explaining that a performance is about to take place. Maggie Annabelle Rachel Leia season 1 episode 9 transition.png|Maggie, Annabelle, Rachel and Leia smile during a transition sequence. Eva season 1 episode 9 3.png|Eva realizes, in horror, that Jude is holding her diary. Jude season 1 episode 9 2.png|Jude raps the words from Eva's diary. Potent Love Pour It Up.png|Jude and Isaac perform "Potent Love". Eva season 1 episode 9 2.png|Eva, crying, says that she can't afford to have her thoughts exposed. Leia Maggie Annabelle Rachel season 1 episode 9.png|The girls perform their version of "Potent Love". Leia Maggie season 1 episode 9.png|Leia and Maggie perform a duet section in the song. Leia Rachel Annabelle season 1 episode 9.png|Leia tries to block Maggie from the audience. Eva Isaac Jude season 1 episode 9.png|Eva sarcastically thanks Isaac and Jude for performing words from her private diary. Annabelle Maggie Leia Rachel season 1 episode 9.png|Annabelle pulls the girls aside. Annabelle season 1 episode 9 2.png|Annabelle is intrigued to find out Leia's secret. Annabelle Rachel Maggie season 1 episode 9.png|Annabelle confirms that Leia's story is fake. Rachel season 1 episode 9 3.png|Rachel knows about Leia's only secret. Rachel Leia Maggie season 1 episode 9.png|Rachel says that Leia's secret is top secret. Rachel Leia Maggie season 1 episode 9 2.png|Leia forms the girls' band. Clara season 1 episode 9 2.png|Clara watches Mary perform, wishing that she was on-stage with her. Eva season 1 episode 9 4.png|Eva performs "Potent Love" in the Recording Studio. GIFs Leia Rachel Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 9.gif|The girls' band conclude the song. Eva Annabelle Isaac season 1 episode 9.gif|Eva considers throwing her diary away. Category:A to Z Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries